The Outsiders Rebuild
by analford2k
Summary: Based off the groundbreaking novel 'The Outsiders'. It picks up where the original novel left off follow Ponyboy, Soda, Darry, and Two-Bit as they begin to heal and try to make sense of the world around them. All Characters Belong to the Phenomenal S.E Hinton
1. Chapter 1

\+ Chapter 1 +

As I sat to write the words began to flow in a way they never had before as the memories washed over me another piece of the story came through the pen.

I wrote about Dally the boy whose dig in life was to cause trouble and break rules.

I wrote about Soda my happy go lucky brother who never let anything get in his way.

I wrote about Darry, everything I misunderstood about my oldest brother. He wasn't hateful and hard, he was trapped in a role no twenty-year-old should have to be used to. He got pushed into being an adult too fast so he wouldn't lose us.

I wrote about Two-Bit the boy who loved to mess with me and watch Mickey Mouse.

And finally I wrote of Johnny the gang's pet who died too young but died a hero.

Before I knew it I had a theme as thick as a book. I must have been lost in my thoughts because Soda was shaking me

"Ponyboy hey honey snap out of it it's 1 am you gotta get some sleep if you're gonna make it through school" Soda had a funny look on his face.

"What?" I asked him. I thought maybe he was thinking about sandy again.

"You wrote all that in five hours golly it must have been something important" Soda said climbing into bed. I followed him in a similar manner and Soda slung his arm across me.

"Yeah, it was" I said but Soda was already asleep breathing evenly. As I drifted off to sleep, comforted by Soda's warm breathing, I had a smile on my face.

Yeah thing were different and it was never gonna be the same. And being a greaser was never gonna be easy; but what was left of the gang had to keep going we had to stay gold as long as we could, and maybe even take a few new members into the gang. As Cherry said 'things are rough all over'

As sleep finally over took me, my dreams were filled with memories of Johnny and Dally.

Morning came too quick, I grabbed my theme and went to the kitchen Darry was making french toast.

"Morning Ponyboy" Darry smiled. Wait Darry smiled? I didn't even know Darry could smile.

"Morning Dar," I sat down and began to dig into my breakfast "where's Soda?" I asked not seeing him.

"Early Shift at the DX. Two-Bit is coming any minute to walk with you." Darry sat with me and ate his toast.

"Oh alright" I nodded and wasn't surprised at all to hear a familiar voice shout

"Anybody Home?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Two-Bit, I'm coming!" I grabbed my theme off the table and went running for the door.

"Don't slam the door," Darry warned.

"I Won't Darry!" I carefully shut the door, went down the porch steps and found Two-Bit staring at me.

"Geez kid did you write a theme or a book? And I thought it wasn't due till next Friday?"

"It isn't but I'm done so I might as well turn it in" (I shrugged.) Two-Bit rolled his eyes as we walked.

School was normal, well as normal as it can be now. I saw Cherry at Lunch and she snuck a wave when nobody was looking.

"Glory Pony you got some stars in those dreamy eyes of yours" Two-Bit smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"I do not"

Two- Bit's grin got bigger if that was even possible.

"Glory Kid! Ya really like her!"

"Two-Bit, shut your trap," I said (angrily whilst glaring at him.)

"Ok, ok, Kid." Two-Bit (said with a sigh).

We went to English with Mr. Syme and I gave him my theme. He looked surprised at how much I had written

"Thank you, Ponyboy." Mr. Syme started reading but it would take him a while.

We finished Great Expectations in class and on the way out of class Mr. Syme told me my grade would be in by Monday.

I left to find Two-Bit who was hanging out at the lot.

"You cooled off now kid?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm cool," I said. I really don't know why I got so fired up about Cherry. She dug ok but i didn't like her. Did I?

Nah I couldn't like her.

"Ponyboy, ya zone out too much." Two-Bit laughed.

"It comes from being dreamy!" I joked.

"Com'on kid, we'll miss Mickey if we don't hurry up!" I rolled my eyes.

"Race ya!" I said. I still found it funny how much Two-Bit loved Mickey.


	2. Chapter 2

\+ Chapter 2 +

Because Two-Bit was always grumpy when (he) missed Mickey, we ran through the streets like mad men. Before I knew it, I was climbing the rusty, dented fence in front of the house. It was one of the very few things that hadn't changed in my life.

"Beat ya!" I taunted Two-Bit.

"You're a track star Pony, it ain't really a fair race." He had a good point.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I laughed as we went inside.

"You missed Mickey, Two-Bit," Soda said.

"Damnit!" Two Bit cursed, he said more colorful words than that but I blocked them out. You get used to it with a buddy like him.

"Whoa Langue filter Keith" Soda cut off his rant sharply. I tensed.

"Soda duck!" I was relieved when my brother listened to my command ducking from Two-Bit's fist as it hit the wall.

"You don't call me that!" Two-Bit shouted. He hated his name, we didn't know why, but we sure as hell weren't asking him.

"Oh right sorry Two-Bit I forgot." Soda said shakily. Two-Bit at this point had started to calm down.

"It's okay Soda I shouldn't have flown off the handle." Soda stood up from the floor by the couch.

"You ok buddy?" Soda asked.

"Yeah I'm fine ya got any beer?" Two-Bit sighed.

"Yeah" I said handing him one.

"Thanks Kid" Two-Bit downed the beer as Darry walked in.

"Soda's cooking tonight Darry." I said.

"Well I ain't sticking around for that see ya!" Two-Bit left and we all laughed. I couldn't blame him though as I crossed my fingers something would be editable.

An hour later we're sitting down at the table eating Mac and Cheese and baked chicken and either I was really hungry or Soda's cookin is getting better, I dont know which.

"Wow this is pretty good little buddy!" Darry praised.

"Yeah, Soda, this is real good!" I piped up.

"Thanks!" Soda grinned.

"Hey Darry, can I catch a movie at the drive-in tonight?" I asked.

"Since you got that theme done and it ain't a school night I don't see why not. But track down Two-Bit to go with ya," Darry said.

"I will, thanks Dar." I smiled.

"Have fun Pone," Soda said as I stood up from the table.

"Be back by twelve Ponyboy," Darry warned.

"Got it," I said as I shut the door and went to the vacant lot to see if I could find Two-Bit.

I must've had a little luck on my side, because when I got to the lot I found Two-Bit with a lit cigarette in his mouth,a half empty bottle of beer beside him and Ten dollars in his hand.

"I beat Shepard at cards." Two-Bit grinned.

"Wanna go to the drive-in and celebrate?" I asked him.

"Sure kid" Two-Bit stood up kinda tipsy so I helped him.

"Thanks Pony let's get going" On the way to the drive-in, Two-Bit ranted and raved about beating Tim Shepard in cards.

"You really are excited aren't ya Two-Bit," I said with a laugh.

"Yeah Kid, it's a nice feeling to have a win every once in awhile!"

We snuck under the fence for old time sake. We sat down in the seats and I was surprised to see Cherry and Marcia walk over and sit with us.

"Hey Ponyboy!" Cherry smiled.

"Hey Cherry!" I smiled back.

Two-Bit and Marcia were talking too, but I didn't care to notice.

"How's School?" Cherry asked.

"It's good my grades are getting better," I said.

"That's good" Cherry smiled.

Golly her smile was sure pretty.

Cherry and I walked over to an area of grass and laid down watching the stars.

"There so pretty," Cherry said.

"Yeah there's the North Star. It's my favorite because you can always find it no matter where you are, it's like a diamond of hope." I said. Cherry sat up for a second I guess she was thinking about what I said.

"Yeah, that's a cool way to look at it." She laid back down next to me and we picked out constellations and talked about Paul Newman. I even told her stories about Dally. She was so easy to talk to.

"You're not like other girls Cherry," I said.

"I hope that's a good thing." Cherry giggled.

"Yeah, you know it is." I smiled. I hadn't been happy in a long while and it felt real good. "What else do you dig Cherry?" I asked.

"Anything really, as long as it gives me hope. I'm like you Ponyboy, I like to dream." I nodded.

"Johnny said that's a good way to be." I remembered.

"Johnny was wise." Cherry smiled as we sat up.

"You know something funny?" I asked. She shook her head, her red hair bouncing in the wind

"I don't usually dig girls with green eyes, but you changed my mind." I smiled.

"I'm glad Ponyboy" Cherry beamed. She was so beautiful, her red hair gleamed in the moonlight, and her green eyes shone with happiness.

I leaned in and softly kissed Cherry's lips and, to my surprise, she kissed back. I was greaser, she was a soc. But in that moment, it didn't matter. Everything was gold and beautiful.

But rule number one of being a greaser: Nothing Gold can Stay. And just as soon as we found ourselves in a good place, everything came crashing down again.


	3. Chapter 3

\+ Chapter 3 +

The next thing I know, Two-Bit is yanking me away by the collar pulling me from Cherry.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis! Are you out of your mind!? We just got done with a freaking turf war with the Socs and you do this!?" Two-Bit went on and on and finally Cherry stepped in and slapped Two-Bit across the face.

"I liked it so lay off him!" Cherry yelled.

"Well this is just perfect," Two-Bit fumed.

Something slowly dawned on me, I really had just crossed a major line. I realized Cherry and I had just entered a 'Romeo and Juliet' type situation and everyone knows that didn't end well.

"Two-Bit we gotta go" I said hastily.

"OH! YA THINK?! I never would've thought of that!" Two-Bit yelled as we started running home.

"See ya at school Monday Cherry!" I called.

"See ya Ponyboy!" I heard her yell back.

Two-Bit and I ran to the lot, out of breath and gasping.

"Darrry's right you don't use your head," Two-Bit said.

I was mad now I had lit a cigarette and so I pulled it out of my mouth and said "Maybe not, but at least I use my heart!"

"That won't getcha anywhere but in trouble," Two Bit shouted. He had a point. Darry was gonna kill me when he found out.

"I gotta go." I sighed.

"I'll start planning your funeral kid." Two-Bit laughed and I had to laugh with him.

I walked up the street to my house and looked at the clock, 11:50pm I had made it home before 12 so I had that goin ,g for me.

"Hey Ponyboy how was the movie?" Darry asked.

"It was good," I said.

Darry nodded. He and Soda were studying me intently.

"That's good" Soda said. Just as Soda took a sip of beer, Two-Bit came running in.

It hadn't been very long at all soI assumed he had stayed at the lot processing the nights events and when it finally hit him he thought my brothers needed to know

"Just perfect," I muttered.

"Two-Bit what's wrong?" Darry asked him.

"Your brother kissed a Soc! That's what's wrong!" Two-Bit said frantically. Soda spit out his beer and Darry gasped.

"He did what now?!" Soda asked.

"He kissed that Soc, Cherry," Two-Bit spat. Both my brothers turned to face me.

"Do you have any idea how stupid that was?" Soda asked.

"No," I said honestly.

"It's gonna give any soc at school a dang good reason to jump you. It puts Cherry Valance in a lot of danger too, Ponyboy!" Soda sighed, biting his nails.

Cherry in danger? I didn't like the sound of that.

"What kind of danger?" I asked worried.

"The Socs will probably turn against her. Her parents are most likely gonna her kick out. Pony and a girl like her won't last 4 hours on the street" Darry sighed. Those words were worse than any scenario I came up with in my head. What the Hell did I do.

The weekend went by in a blur. My mind was constantly on Cherry. Now it was Monday and I could hear Soda yelling.

"Ponyboy hurry up and come eat you'll be late!" I smiled at least this was normal.

"I'm coming Soda!" I walked out and Darry was making eggs.

"One or Two Pone?"

"Two" I said. I was real hungry.

"Hey kid" said Two-Bit, he was eating chocolate cake and watching Mikey in the living room, I had just noticed him.

"Oh Hey Two-Bit" I smiled just as Darry set my eggs in front of me.

"Thanks Dar" Darry nodded.

"You're welcome Pony. Now hurry up, eat and get outta here. You don't need to be showing up late."

I hurriedly ate my my eggs and made a run for school I was never so eager to go. Several hundred feet behind me I heard Two-Bit shout "What's your hurry kid!?"

I didn't really know I just felt like getting there.

"Don't know, Two-Bit." Two-Bit huffed.

"Well then can you slow down kid? I'm dying here!" I rolled my eyes and slowed, we were only two blocks from school anyway.

"Damn I forgot how fast you are Pony" Two-Bit said, still a little winded as he caught up with me

"You said it yourself I'm a track star." I pointed out with a laugh. Two-Bit smirked and lit a cigarette.

"Want one?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Might as well." Two-Bit handed me a lit cigarette and I took a long drag to calm my nerves. I would get my grade from my theme today and I had to get at least a C+ to pass English or Darry would skin me.

"Your nerves bugging ya kid?" Two-Bit guessed.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Ponyboy," Two-Bit said just as the bell rang. I groaned and went to class hoping he was right.

My day was going pretty good, I found out I got an A+ on my theme, which got my grade up to a B. I went to lunch to tell Cherry and Two-Bit, but when I walked into lunch I saw something that just about made my heart stop.

Cherry was fighting a group of Socs they were jumping her and laughing "Cherry likes Grease!" I heard one say "Yeah maybe we should teach her a lesson" I heard another say.

Well that was it. I ran forward pulling them off her Two-Bit right behind me.

I pulled Cherry to her feet and hugged her, she was crying really hard. I looked her over and saw they had pulled a blade on her. This made my blood boil but I stayed calm while Two-Bit left his mark on the jumpers. I watched Two-Bit he was shoving the socs against the wall and cussing them out, and I think he managed to give one of 'em a black eye. Something about the way he was acting reminded me of Dally.

I turned my attention back to Cherry and noticed she was shaking and then I remembered her telling me she hated fights. "It's okay Cherry, they won't hurt ya no more," I promised, placing my handkerchief on the cut on her head.

"My parents kicked me out Ponyboy," Cherry said softly.

"Ok, we'll figure it out, we'll keep you safe," I said.

"How?" She asked. I wished she hadn't I had no idea.

"We'll go talk to Darry, he'll know what to do," I said.

"Ok" Cherry said still in my arms.

"Let's go now. Darry will understand us ditching," Two-Bit said. I nodded and the three of us left school.

I didn't know if I made the right decision by following my heart. I don't know where I would be in the future or where the world was going. I didn't even know if Cherry and I would last, I had seen love fade before with Soda and Sandy.

I really only knew two things right then: Cherry was now officially a greaser, and greasers stick together.


	4. Chapter 4

\+ Chapter 4 +

We walked home in silence. I could tell Cherry was still really scared.

"You'll be ok Cherry," I said. Cherry relaxed a little.

"Thanks Ponyboy."

"Glory where's the world going? You ok Cherry?" He asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, just a bit shook up," Cherry said.

"Ah, you're tough you'll be alright girl!" Two-Bit grinned.

We walked up to the house, well Cherry and I did, Two-Bit climbed the fence and Cherry and I laughed weakly. Leave it to Two-Bit to try and lighten the mood.

"Soda, Darry we're home!" I called walking into the house. As bad as it was that cherry got jumped I was grateful it happened today, because I knew Soda would be home. When he goes in early he gets off at lunch.

"No need to shout, Pone." Soda walked into the living room as did Steve. "What's going on?" He frowned.

"Yeah, why ya with the Soc?" Steve scowled.

I felt my blood boil "She's a grease now! Her parents kicked out!"

Steve froze "oh."

"Keep your trap shut til ya know the facts, Randle" Two-Bit snapped with an icy glare.

Steve looked hacked off but he kept his mouth shut. Soda pulled Cherry down on the couch and looked her over.

"That's a nasty cut, let me clean it. It will probably sting." Cherry nodded as Soda used a bit of peroxide and cleaned it. It kinda broke me when Cherry flinched.

"Soda?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah honey?" Soda said gently.

"I'm sorry," Cherry whimpered.

"Hey, this ain't your fault." Soda hugged her.

Soda was only 6 months older than Cherry but it didn't matter. Soda could turn into an adult when somebody was sick or hurt.

Steve looked at Soda "I'll go get Darry." Soda nodded.

"Thanks buddy." Steve left to go get Darry. Cherry, by this point, had fallen asleep.

"This is not fair." I sighed.

"I know Ponyboy," Two-Bit said, "Like I told ya at the Drive-in, the stacks are short when it's our turn, we gotta like it or lump it."

Soda looked at Cherry as Darry walked in with Steve.

"What's going on Little buddy?" Darry asked Soda.

"Cherry's parents kicked her out and she got jumped." Soda's voice was shaking.

"Take it easy Soda, easy little buddy. You know we stick together. We'll help her."

While Cherry slept and Two-Bit and Steve watched Mickey, Darry, Soda and I dug through mom and dad's closet Mom was 16 and dad was 19 when they got married so Cherry could wear some of mom's old clothes. I wiped my eyes, we hadn't looked at this stuff in a long time.

"I'll stay on the couch, we'll set up my room for her" Darry said. I had never seen this side of Darry and I was liking it.

We move several of mom's dresses into Darry's closet and changed the sheets on the bed

"I'll get started on dinner" I offered as Soda carried Cherry to her new room. "Two-Bit? Steve? You guys staying for dinner? I'm cooking," I said and

"What are we having?" Two-Bit asked with a lopsided grin.

"Chicken pot pie" I smirked, I knew that was Two-Bit's favorite.

"Then you bet I'm staying!" Two-Bit said.

Steve rolled his eyes "You a wild one Two-Bit. And yeah Pony, I think I will, thanks for offering," Steve said gratefully.

About an hour later Steve was setting the table as Cherry came out of her room from her nap

"Hey guys, can I help?" Chery asked.

"No, we have it covered for now. Why don't you go fill Darry and Soda, they're awful worried about ya. We'll eat in about ten minutes, ok?" I told her.

"Alright" Cherry went into the living room with my brothers while Steve, Two-Bit and I finished up in the kitchen.

"Thank You for taking me in, you didn't have to do that," Cherry started off.

"Yeah we did kid, it doesn't matter what you did, your parents shouldn't have left you by your lonesome. Nobody can make it on their own," Darry said.

"I don't want to cause you problems," Cherry argued.

"Kid, listen to me, you're not causing problems. But you'll be in a lot of of trouble if you try to go it alone, so here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna stay with us, we'll get you a blade and we'll teach you to defend yourself," Darry said.

"You're family now Cherry, welcome to the gang!" Soda smiled.

"Thank you Soda. Thank You Darry." Cherry hugged (each of) my brothers (tightly).

"Dinner!" I called.

Maybe just Maybe Everything would be alight.

The weeks go by like a swift wind, Cherry fit in without a problem and is even proud to stand with us and be called a greaser.

School let out last week and Two-Bit is teaching her to fight really well so she would do ok in a fight.

Yesterday Steve pretended to be a soc and jump her he ended up on the ground with a black eye and sore ribs.

"Golly she's gonna come in handy in the next rumble" Steve had said. I laughed and Cherry looked at me with a sly smile.

"Better be careful Ponyboy, I got skills," She said.

"We all do, the trick is to work together," I said.

"Yeah you know something? I think we'll make it."

I smiled.

"I know we will. Because we stick together."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 +

The months flew by as if somebody was spinning me around in circles. I was turning fifteen in a few days and Cherry was seventeen, Soda was seventeen going on eighteen, Darry was turning twenty-one, Two-Bit was almost twenty and Steve was eighteen going on nineteen .

It still doesn't seem real that Johnny and Dally had been gone for almost 9 months. Sometimes it seems like yesterday, and other days it seems like a lifetime ago.

I remember once dad had said "Life's a dance boys you better learn the steps before ya lose the beat." Pretty sound advice now that I think about it.

"Ponyboy what are you thinking about?" Cherry asked.

"A new story," I said, it wasn't a lie either. Writing that theme for English seemed to open something in me. I liked writing and being in control of the story.

"What's this one about?" Cherry asked.

"I don't know yet." I sighed.

"You'll think of something, I know it." Cherry smiled.

"I hope so, Darry says I got some sort of gift."

It puzzled me really, I mean, all I was doing was writing, it's not like there's anything special about it. But it is nice to have Darry praising me instead of yelling at me. We really are getting on better since Soda had that talk with us and social services was staying out of our lives.

Just as I started coming out of my thoughts Two-Bit came in looking hacked off and maybe a little drunk.

"W-why'd y-ya w-write a-about t-the g-gang?" Two-Bit slurred.

"It was something important." I shrugged, "Wait how did you know what I wrote about?"

"Found It in Mr. Symes office, he said he was going to send it to some fancy book creator." Two-Bit continued slurring. I laughed

"You mean a publisher? Glory, you're sauced Two-Bit!"

"So this is what a 12 pack of Bud does to good ole Two-Bit Mathews." Cherry laughed.

Soda had been laughing too but he stopped.

"Did you just say Ponyboy's teacher is going to give his book to a publisher?" Soda asked. Two-Bit nodded swaying dangerously before almost falling over, but luckily Cherry caught him.

"You better not be joking Two-Bit," Darry warned.

"I don't joke when I'm buzzed," Two-Bit slurred. Soda nodded in agreement.

"He's right Darry, him being totally buzzed is the only way to get him to be serious." Cherry looked at me rolling her eyes mouthing 'He's the wild one'. I smirked and nodded. Darry, satisfied that Two-Bit wasn't lying, smiled at me.

"I told ya you had a gift"

"Nothing for sure." I pointed out.

"I've seen your writing Pony-Boy. It's pretty much for sure" Cherry said with a smile.

"Aren't you a little bit biased?" I asked.

"Maybe." Cherry grinned, then kissed me in front of everyone.

"I can't believe you landed such a pretty girl. You're growing up, Pony." Soda grinned, ruffling my hair.

"Soda! Easy with the hair," I groaned. It was finally getting long again and was getting darker, thank goodness. I was getting tired of being blonde.

"Well, let's see: your hair, movies, Cherry, books, and writing. Gad to see your narrowed interests expanding, it means I don't have to skin you," Darry joked.

"But the other part of that is you can't work so hard or we have to skin you, Darry." Cherry smiled that pretty smile that always came with that mischievous look she gets in her eyes.

"Dang you picked up the dynamic real quick Cherry" Darry and I said together, causing Two-Bit, Cherry, and Soda to look at us strangely.

"Does that happen a lot?" Cherry asked.

"Nah, not at all. It hasn't happened since Pony was little," Soda said shaking his head. You could tell it was really confusing him.

A few days later I woke up and I had forgotten it was my birthday. Two-Bit, Cherry, Soda, Steve, and Darry were talking in the kitchen.

"He's gonna love it" I heard Cherry say.

"I'll love what?" I asked?

"Nothing" Everyone said at once.

"Okay, that means something," I said.

"Happy Birthday Ponyboy!" Soda tackled me and we rolled around laughing.

"Happy Birthday, kid." Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow.

"Soda cut it out, we still have to give him the surprise." Darry tried to be stern but he was laughing so it didn't work.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis, stop fooling around this instant so we can give your brother his present!" Cherry scolded. I was surprised, she sounded a lot like mom.

Soda leapt up from our game of rough and tumble and stood up straight like an army man.

"Ma'am Yes Ma'am!" Soda saluted Cherry as Two-Bit and I laughed.

Darry handed me a wrapped box

"Happy birthday 'Kid Brother'." Darry ruffled my hair.

I grinned "Thanks." I tore the paper of the package and couldn't believe my eyes.

I lifted a real book from the package.

"'The Outsiders' By Ponyboy Michael Curtis," I read dumbfounded, "I'm a writer," I said.

"Well I'll be," Two-Bit grinned, "Leave it to you to get a job before I do."

"Like you'll ever get a job Two-Bit" Cherry smacked him playfully.

"Darry since when did Pony's girl start acting like your ma?" Two-Bit asked.

"Last week, it's kind of refreshing to have a girl around again," Darry joked.

"Yeah," Soda agreed.

"Boys so tell me how are we going to celebrate Ponyboy's birthday?" Cherry asked.

"Let's go to the lot," Darry said.

When Darry said we should go to the lot I knew something else (was up). Darry never goes to the lot unless there's a rumble.

"Is there a rumble today?" I asked.

"Nah, but I think you'll like what is going on," Soda said.

"Alright," I nodded "race ya!" I said and took off, everyone else following close behind.

We ran into the lot and Tim Shepherd's gang, (plus) Steve, jumped out.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted.

I hadn't had a real party since I was twelve, so this was really cool. It was hard not having Jonny and Dally around but it was still fun.

Let's see, I got my brothers, my buddies, my book, and my girl. I'd say it was a pretty good birthday.

I was starting to think Johnny was right. Maybe being a greaser wasn't so bad after all.

Cherry walked over, "Don't make me take that notebook away from you. Come on, it's your party." She gave me kiss and pulled me back towards my friends.

Yep, at least for now, everything was perfect.

 **A/N: A lot is going to be happening in the next few chapters, so let me know what you want to see. I would like to thank The Gun Slick for helping with my editing, until next time, happy reading**

 **Ana**


	6. Chapter 6

Summer came to an end and school started again. Two-Bit finally made it to senior year. He was in Cherry's classes so that means we don't have to worry about him causing trouble…or so I thought

I was a junior now and it was the first day of school I was in track practice and Cherry came running onto the field.

"Ponyboy Two-Bits getting worked up. A teacher called him Keith!" Cherry said urgently

"Shit!" I looked at my coach and he nodded

Cherry and I took off running towards Two-Bit

We found him in English his eyes were wild and he was muttering angrily "MY NAME IS NOT KEITH!" He yelled

"Ok Two-Bit relax" I said firmly

"Why Should I calm down?"

"Because we can't help you if you don't "Cherry tried to reason with him

"I don't need help I don't need any of this I'm done!

Two Bit ran out and Cherry and I followed "Cut him off" Cherry commanded

I ran ahead cutting Two-Bit off

"Out of my way Kid" Two-Bit said icily

"No Two-Bit tell us what's going on" I said

"I'm not talking to kids about my problems" Two-Bit spat

"If you can't talk to us who the hell can you talk to" Cherry asked

"I aint talking to Nobody!" Two-Bit spat

Cherry and I led him toward my house police style so he couldn't hurt us

"Suit yourself" Cherry said

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Two- Bit asked

"Saving you" Cherry and I said together

"From what?"

"Becoming Dally" I said

"I Aint gonna become Dally "

"Your right you won't because we won't let you"

Cherry and I led Two-Bit inside "Sit Down" Cherry said

"No" Two-Bit said

"I wasn't asking Two-Bit Mathews sit down" Cherry said firmly

Two-Bit sat in front of the couch and cherry looked the door so he couldn't escape

"Now what's going on?" I asked

"Nothing's going on!"

"That's bull Two-Bit it's the first day of school and you're causing problems you blow up every time somebody uses your name what the hell is going on?"

"I saw my deadbeat old man a few months ago we share a name like hell if I'm gonna associated with him!"

So that's why he hated his name. "Alright Calm down and tell us about it Two-Bit "

"Nah Kid" Two-Bit said

"Two Bit you know you got to talk you don't need to hold it in" Cherry said

"How many times I got to tell ya I aint Talking!"

"Lay off him Cherry" I said bringing Two-Bit a beer

Cherry nodded and we sat together on the couch as Two-Bit downed the beer

Soda and Steve came in through the back down "Hey we got cake?" Soda asked

"Yeah Soda fresh cake is in the fridge I baked it yesterday "Cherry said

"Thanks Cherry Hey Two-Bit" Soda grinned

"Shut up Soda pop!"

"Hey lay off him!" I snapped at Two-Bit

"Everybody Calm Down!" Darry said firmly walking in

Everyone froze

"Alright whole story spill Two-Bit" Darry said

"My old man took my sister alright!"

Cherry Steve Soda Darry and I looked at each other

"Your dad took Sophia?" I asked

"Yeah he wanted her my mom didn't fight for her my sister's with a deadbeat!"

Darry paled "Oh shit that's why you've been so tense "

"Damn Right that's why I'm tense she's a kid she was terrified Darry"

"First we lose Dally and Johnnycake then I loose Sophia when the hell is it gonna stop!"

Cherry flinched

"I don't know Buddy" Soda sighed

"I don't know how much more I can take" Two Bit stood up

"Easy Two-Bit" Darry said slowly

"Darry I need my sister" Two-Bit said tears running down his face

"I know just relax easy Two-Bit" Darry said again

"I think he's relaxed as he's gonna get Dar" I said

Darry Nodded

Soda sat next to Two Bit "You don't talk about Sophia much"

"She's eight she's special soda "Two-Bit said softly

"Special How?" I asked

"She's got something called Autism Ponyboy she don't talk much and gets scared easy" Two-Bit said

"We'll find Sofia Two-Bit "Cherry said

"We Will?" Everyone asked

"Yes" Cherry Decided

"Thanks Cherry" Two-Bit said

"Your welcome Two-Bit"

Darry wrote us a note to get out of school and the whole gang spread out to find Two-Bit's dad.

Mr. Mathews was a burly man and he wasn't good at processing emotions and the thought of him taking care of Sofia made me feel sick.

It was almost sunset when I finally tracked down Two-Bit's dad at Bucks "Mr. Mathews where is Sophia"

"At home" Mr. Mathews said

I glared at him "you're an idiot"

"I am?" He glared at me

"You can't leave Sophia by herself "I snapped

"Why not?" He asked

I just ran off to find Two-Bit and the gang

"She's at home by herself "I said firmly

"I'm gonna kill him" Two-Bit seethed running off toward his father's house.

Cherry and I ran after to him knowing he was going to rescue Sophia

We followed him into his father's house. Two-Bit followed the sound of his sister crying

"Sophia?" Two-Bit said softly

Sofia was crying and rocking back and forth with her hands over her ears

"Sophia?" Two-Bit tried again I had never seen him this quiet and serious before

Sofia took her hands away from her ears and looked at Two-Bit but didn't stop rocking

"Yeah that's my little sis I know you're in there "Two-Bit smiled

His smile seemed to calm Sofia down because she stopped rocking and held her arms out to Two-Bit.

Two-Bit picked her up "Com'on kid you're coming with me "Two-Bit grinned

"Two…Bit" Sophia said slowly

"Yep that's me" Two-Bit grinned Cherry and I smiled following Two-Bit back to my place the rest of the gang was already waiting for us.

"So this is Sophia" Darry smiled

"Yep"

Steve and Soda grinned "She looks like ya Two-Bit"

"I was hoping you'd say that"

I laughed "I never thought I'd see Two-Bit this proud about anything"

"I can be serious when I need to be Pony-Boy and I'm serious when I say my parents won't ever see Sophia again I'm gonna take care of her."

Two-bit was almost twenty and still in school I didn't know how he'd pull off getting custody of Sophia but I knew he would because when Two-Bit put his mind to something nothing stood in his way.


End file.
